


Blinded, The Clearest

by oddbluemoon



Category: BTOB (Band), Block B (Band), Monsta X (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All the Minhyuks, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, all the pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbluemoon/pseuds/oddbluemoon
Summary: KPOP meets Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino, Lee Changsub/Yook Sungjae, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Seo Eunkwang, Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O
Kudos: 3





	Blinded, The Clearest

**Author's Note:**

> To Mena, and I quote, "who helped create this ship half drunk on work".  
> To Alyssa and Joy, who guided the then-ignorant me into the beauties that are Monsta X and BTOB.
> 
> This was written in 2018, thus the members who have since left are included in the story. If that bothers you, feel free to backspace. If it does not, welcome.  
> The current tags do not completely reflect the characters and pairings that will subsequently appear in the story. The plot will also take a while before it reflects the current rating.
> 
> Also a short guide:  
> Silver - Block B Lee Minhyuk  
> Red - Monsta X Lee Minhyuk  
> Raven (for his black hair) - BTOB Lee Minhyuk
> 
> (yes, I know HUTA/Minhyuk's nickname is Red but MX Minhyuk is like a pseudo-Weasley here so it had to be done. + B-Bomb is a pseudo-Malfoy)

Jiho pushed the sausages around his plate with a deep scowl on his face. The other Slytherins sat down the table, knowing better than to disturb him when he was in one of his moods. The conspicuous gap between the blond and the rest of the snakes didn't go unnoticed; soon, all sorts of rumors were being whispered up and down the house tables.

"Where are Park Kyung and Silver?" Changsub asked, through a mouthful of toast. "They're the only ones who can get him out of this funk."

Ilhoon snorted, taking a sip of tea. "More like, they're the ones who got him into it in the first place." He glanced over at Jiho, who was now apparently trying to murder his eggs with dagger-like glares. Picking up his teacup and saucer, Ilhoon got up and sat down opposite the brooding blond. "Morning, sunshine."

"Bugger off," Jiho muttered, but Ilhoon just took another sip of his tea, unfazed. "I'm serious, Ilhoon. Leave me alone."

"I would, if you weren't pouting, dear cousin." Ilhoon drawled, adding in a smirk when the older boy glared at him.

"I'm not bloody pouting." Jiho all but growled out his words, to which Ilhoon merely shrugged.

"Fine. Sulking, then? Does that work with you?"

"I'm not sulking and I sure as hell am not fucking pouting, all right?" A sudden lull in conversation fell in the Great Hall, letting Jiho's exclamation carry into more ears and corners than he would've liked. Ilhoon immediately glanced up at the staff table, grimacing when he met eyes with their Head of House. Snape nodded at him almost imperceptibly, but the command was clear: whatever that was, fix it.

Turning back to his cousin, Ilhoon let his gaze sweep the staff table briefly. He thought he saw a delighted twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, but then the old man's eyes were always twinkling. He had other things to worry about, like stopping his cousin from blowing up half the not-so-silently-giggling Great Hall in anger and (even though Jiho would vehemently deny it) embarrassment. But there were no spells flying through the air, no string of curses streaming out of the blond's mouth. Instead, the older boy threw back a goblet of pumpkin juice like it was Odgen's Old — which was a better outcome than anything else, Ilhoon supposed. And at that moment a first year accidentally blew up his goblet, breaking the mild tension and letting chaos resume normal levels.

Jiho slammed the goblet on the table, refilled it to the brim, and gulped the whole thing down again. Maybe if he drank enough juice it'll douse the storm brewing in his insides. Pity he couldn't smuggle in his father's firewhisky. Making a mental note to obtain a bottle or more at Hogsmeade, Jiho finally allowed himself to glance back at a certain corner of the hall. It was the first place — person, rather — that his eyes snapped to after his outburst; he wasn't sure exactly why. The glance turned into a gaze and before long, Ilhoon was waving his hand obnoxiously before his eyes.

"Hyung? Hyung? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Jiho replied, a bit too hastily as Ilhoon began to turn around in his seat, craning his neck to see exactly what his cousin was looking at. "Anyhow, can't you go bother someone else?"

"Not until you tell me why you're sulking," Ilhoon said, turning back to Jiho and buttering up a piece of toast. "What did Kyung do this time?"

"Yeah, what did I do this time, pumpkin?" Kyung slid into the seat next to Ilhoon, smiling widely.

"Fuck you, Park Kyung. Fuck. You." Jiho glared at his best friend and current sworn enemy, but Kyung's smile only widened.

"You wish you could, Woo Jiho. Anyway, so what did I do?"

"First of all, all I wish to do is kill you in the most painful way possible. Second, call me pumpkin again and you won't have a mouth. And third, 'what did I do?' Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Kyung." Kyung chuckled at his own joke as he grabbed an apple, biting into it. "So are you going to enlighten us or... Wait. You didn't..."

Voice fading, Kyung met his best friend's eyes, his own threatening to fall out of its sockets. Jiho grimaced, cursing himself for the umpteenth time at how ridiculously stupid he was. Why did he ever bother to listen to Kyung, when he knew it would only land him neck-deep in trouble? The blond's scrunched-up face was enough of a confirmation to make Kyung actually fall off his bench in hysterical laughter.

"Oh, oh Merlin! This is the best thing I've heard all morning!" Kyung howled, wiping away stray tears.

"I should've killed you when we were seven," Jiho groaned, which only made Kyung laugh even harder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I _am_ still sitting here." Ilhoon tapped his plate with the butter knife. "Want to explain why Kyung's laughing like a maniac?"

"Because that's what he is. A bloody maniac set out to ruin my life." Jiho grumbled, chucking an apple at Kyung. Kyung caught it deftly, however, and placed it back in the fruit bowl.

"Sorry honey bunches, you can't throw something at a Seeker and expect him not to catch it."

"Oi! Can you stop ignoring me and tell me what happened, for Salazar's sake!" Ilhoon exclaimed, throwing the butter knife down on the table.

"Yes, Jiho, we're both dying to know." Kyung added, leaning on Ilhoon's shoulder. Both looked expectantly at Jiho, who glowered down at his hands.

"...Nothing happened."

Kyung scoffed loudly. "Right, and Cornish pixies make the best familiars. You're a bloody terrible liar, Jiho."

"I'm not lying. Nothing happened."

"But there's no way no one saw you! They always do two rounds on the third floor!"

"Wait, what? The third floor? What's on the third floor?"

"No. One. Saw. Me. All right? End of discussion."

"But how? Jaehyo and Red were on patrol last night! They stick their heads into every nook and cranny!"

"What's on the third floor? Hyung, what—"

"You have to have gotten caught, there's no way—"

"Enough!" Jiho roared, throwing his sharpest glare at the two boys in front of him. "I'm not going to say this again. I didn't get caught, no one saw me, and nothing happened. The end." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Jiho pushed himself up and walked to the double doors, ignoring all the eyes he felt at the back of his head. He resolved not to turn around, not to give the lot of them that satisfaction — yet as he pushed past the double doors, he found himself looking over his shoulder, back to the corner of the Gryffindor table.

No, he knew why. Because he didn't know _why_.

Why did Ahn Jaehyo help him last night?

— The Night Before —

Kyung skidded into the Slytherin common room, barely avoiding the second-year girl who had been stepping out. He scanned the room for an immaculately-styled head of blond hair, but grinned mischievously when he discovered heads of combed silver and messy red.

"Hey, Minhyuk!" Both heads looked up at their name, only to meet eyes with each other. Glaring at each other briefly — that was about how long they could stand each other anyway — they turned to Kyung, who was cackling with joy. Minhyuk rolled his eyes as Kyung waved at Red and flopped down next to him on the couch.

"Grow up, Park. It's getting old."

"Then how come you fall for it every single time?"

The Ravenclaw's eyes were gleaming with challenge. Swallowing his retort, Minhyuk returned to his essay. He knew better than to rise to Kyung's bait, especially when the boy was so clearly bored. He never came down to the dungeons unless he had either finished all of his work and studied up to a week in advance or thought of yet another prank for Jiho, which meant he was bored beyond belief. A bored Kyung was a dangerous Kyung; Minhyuk learned that lesson the hard way. Let him find another prey to take apart, he thought, flipping pages to find an appropriate reference for his Charms essay. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, Kyung hoisted himself up and padded over to the desk.

"Jiho hasn't come back from Snape's office yet," the redhead notified Kyung as he began to ruffle through the small pile of books by him. Kyung replied with a non-committal sound, skimming through a book. "And you can stop with the dumb 'Minhyuk' thing. It's really getting old."

"You know, you're sounding more and more like Minhyuk hyung."

"No I don't!"

"No he doesn't!"

The two voices sounded through the room in unison, making both boys scowl at the other. Kyung, meanwhile, just smiled and shook his head.

"See? I knew you two liked each other more than you let on."

"I don't—"

"Jiho!" Kyung leapt up, practically bouncing over to his friend. Jiho hooked his arms under Kyung's legs automatically as the brunet jumped on his back. Minhyuk noted that the bags under his eyes were markedly deeper than usual. The _other one_ had been loudly blabbing about 'Jiho staying up far too late and waking way too early' just minutes before Kyung barged in. He tried to tune the blood traitor out whenever possible, but he begrudgingly admitted that this time, the ginger made a passable observation. 

Not that it redeems him at all, Minhyuk muttered under his breath.

"What do you want?" Depositing Kyung unceremoniously on the couch, Jiho all but melted onto the floor. Minhyuk just shook his head, lifting his feet so Jiho can stretch out comfortably. "If I ever voluntarily go to Snape again I'm a bloody flobberworm," the blond groaned, face buried in the rug. 

"Hey flobby, I've some news for you." Kyung smirked at the two-finger salute Jiho threw up at him. "Remember when I said Minho told me he saw fairy lights in the castle?"

"Remember when I told you where to shove your stupid pranks?"

"Oh, how you wound me!" Clutching at his heart dramatically, Kyung slid down from the couch onto Jiho's back. "I'd never prank you. About fairy lights, anyway."

"I don't know," Jiho started, flipping their positions and pinning Kyung under him, "why you even bother. I'm not falling for your stupid tricks anymore."

"Who said anything about a trick?" Kyung grinned up at him lazily. "Consider it a proposition, if you want."

"While you're at it, why don't you two consider getting a room?" Minhyuk interrupted, pointedly moving his pot of ink to the far side of the coffee table.

"Maybe later, hyung. So you going to hear me out?" 

Jiho just stared down at him silently before pushing himself up. "This conversation is over."

The shorter boy also sat up, watching thoughtfully as Jiho deliberately sat down at the desk with his back to him. Minhyuk shook his head when he caught a glimpse of the twinkle in Kyung's eye, standing up and making his way over to where Changsub was. The earlier he washed his hand of this, the better. 

"Jiho-yah." The brunet's voice was soft, without any of the sharpness it had sported seconds ago. Everyone who had been lending an ear to the regular Jikyung program waited with bated breath for the blond's response. Jiho had turned around, almost instinctively, his emotionless eyes focusing on Kyung.

"Help me?" Kyung smiled sheepishly. "I think my foot fell asleep."

Jiho glanced at Kyung's outstretched hand; it was a trap. He knew it was. Too many times had he grasped that hand to fall headfirst into some of the most grotesquely creative pranks the boy designed.

_You know better,_ Jiho mentally chastised himself even as he got up from the table. _Don't be an idiot, Woo Jiho._

Kyung hid his victorious smirk as he clutched Jiho's hand and let himself be pulled up. Yanking just hard enough for Jiho to stumble forward, Kyung wrapped his arm around the Slytherin's waist and back, holding him tightly.

"What are you, Kyung—"

"Half past midnight, the Armor gallery, fourth armor from the entrance. Count to 120."

Jiho pulled himself away, glaring at him. "Bloody prat. I'm going to bed."

Both Minhyuks sighed; fortunately, neither heard the other over the slamming of the dorm room door. The younger Minhyuk cast _tempus_ and began gathering up his belongings. "Kyung, you leaving? Curfew's soon."

"Not for another 15 minutes, it's not."

"I have to go meet Jaehyo hyung for rounds; want to walk up with me or risk losing points?" The redhead threw the offer over his shoulder, walking over to the dorm room that Jiho disappeared into. Kyung rolled his eyes and perched on the corner of the long desk. He'd achieved what he came for; all that was left was an angry and frustrated Jiho come morning. Kyung rubbed his hands gleefully. _This is going to be great._

"What did you say to him?"

"Seriously, you Minhyuks mother him so much," Kyung groaned. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, right." The seventh year scoffed, placing his quill into the ink pot. "You know he's not been able to sleep—"

"Ready?" Minhyuk scowled at the other one for being interrupted, but the younger Minhyuk didn't seem fazed by it. "Let's go."

Jumping off the desk, Kyung wrapped his arm around the ginger's waist, smiling sweetly. "If you wanted to ask me out, you could've just asked, darling."

The ginger merely shrugged. "I mean, I could let you go alone. It'd be easier to dock points for being out past curfew than for being a git." Minhyuk let out an undignified snort before burying his nose into his book, refusing to give the blood traitor the satisfaction, but even he had to admit that was a savage line. Changsub let out a whoop and gave the other one a high-five, which he took smugly before ushering a mildly impressed Park Kyung out the common room.


End file.
